


Even if it was all true

by NakuNakuNoMi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake Relationship, Heartbreak, Misleading, Sad, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: You were so lucky to have found yourself a great boyfriend. Until it turned out he wasn't.2nd person female reader.
Relationships: Thatch (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Thatch (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Thatch (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Even if it was all true

You smiled as a small plate with fresh fruit was put on your desk next to the stack of papers you were working on. You leaned up to see Thatch smiling and sending you a wink before leaning in to quickly capture your lips. 

_“You’ve been working so hard, I thought I’d bring you a little something so you have energy to last until dinner”._  
_“Thank you, don’t forget to take a break every once in a while as well.”  
“Don’t worry, I will. You still up for stargazing tonight?”   
“Of course, why do you think I am rushing to finish up this paperwork?_” You chuckled as he kissed you one more time before leaving again, presumably to get to the kitchen to make sure dinner prep happened uneventfully. 

You picked up a piece of pineapple and popped it in your mouth, still smiling as you thought about how lucky you were. Being one of the few ladies on the Moby Dick, being hit on by some of the pirates wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. But Whitebeard didn’t allow his sons to be bothering you nor any of his daughters, so more than a flirt for laughs, a compliment and some whistles was not really something that happened. 

But then a couple of weeks ago, the commander of the third division had become a little more persistent in his flirting, bringing you snacks, complimenting you at least three times a day, finding moments where it was just the two of you to talk, to actually get to know you. It was nice, a little strange at first to have someone so high up in the chain of commands interested in you all of a sudden. But you welcomed it with open arms. It was nice to be wanted in a romantic way. 

And the flirting never ceased, so you gave in, flirting back, making it escalate in sudden touches, spontaneous hugs…. and then a couple of weeks ago you had kissed for the first time. It had been a magical moment. Now you were full-on properly dating, although not everyone on the ship had been made aware of that yet. Just so you could keep it lowkey, and to make sure that when the teasing began, you’d be so secure and so sure about your feelings that there was no amount of teasing that could make you doubt all that. 

It was nice, not your first relationship, but after a few weeks, you were slowly getting sure that this could actually be serious, not just a fling or something to just try. And the very thought got you excited. You weren’t looking for romance when you boarded a pirate ship, but you weren’t going to say no to it either. Having Thatch around and spending time with him made your free time even more enjoyable. 

You finished up your work for the day and made your way to the kitchen with the now empty plate, planning on spending a little time in the kitchen, watching Thatch cook was always a pleasure and a very casual way to spend some time together. You stopped when you heard your name in the hallway, two of the kitchen helpers were talking outside for their break and hadn’t really noticed your presence yet. You quickly darted into a nearby corridor, trying to overhear what they were saying about you. 

_“He’s got his money, I don’t know why he’s keeping up, I feel a bit bad for y/n”  
“I told you it was a bad bet to start with. Playing with people’s feelings like that” _

Your breath hitched in your throat, what were they going on about? A bet? What bet? 

_“That’s what you get for being drunk and stubborn”_ They both laughed, although it wasn’t a really joyous laugh. One of them imitated another one’s voice.   
_“bet you 5000 Berri you cannot seduce y/n within a month”_ his voice got back to its usual tone. _“I just hope he breaks it off soon and let’s y/n down gently, they have no idea…”_

You felt tears well up in your eyes, but even more than sadness, an overwhelming feeling of anger welled up in you. Thatch was faking it? For 5000 Berri? Was that what you and your emotions were worth? Your head was going into overdrive and your fight or flight instincts kicked in, deciding you could no longer take hearing any of the conversation and how much your crewmates seemed to be pitying you. Fight won and you stomped past them, effectively stopping their conversation, too fast for them to run into the kitchen and alert Thatch of the storm that was headed his way. 

By the time you opened the door and stood in front of Thatch, you were literally shaking with rage and all the other emotions overflowing, tears already streaming down your face as you tried your utmost best to collect your thoughts and get coherent sentences out. He was surprised by the door swinging open rather violently and was about to scold the person daring to interrupt dinner prep, when he noticed it was you, and was instantly taken aback by your dishevelled disappearance. The yelling didn’t help either. You threw the empty plate you had intended to return on a table, shattering it in the process It turned the heads of whoever wasn’t paying attention to the scene in the first place, the entire kitchen now watching the drama unfold. 

_“All this,”_ you frantically gestured between the two of you, _“all this… A bet?! A fucking bet?”_ you took a sharp inhale, the short break not enough for you to gather your thoughts. _“I…” your voice cracked, but you kept yelling, voice now higher than how you started off, the volume decreasing as your vocal folds thickened with your sorrow. “I really loved you and you never… you never…”_ a few sobs escaped your throat, giving Thatch just enough time to understand what you must’ve heard. 

It was true, it had started off as a silly bet, made under the influence of a few too many drinks during a party. But the bet was just to get a kiss and then stop. He didn’t stop because… well, he didn’t want it to stop. He had taken an actual liking to you while trying to get closer, finding himself enjoying all time spent with you and thinking about you whenever you were not around. He hadn’t even cashed in the money from the stupid bet, hoping everyone would forget about it eventually, just like he had until you had pointed it out a few seconds ago. He was too dumbfounded to react immediately. 

He stepped forward, reaching out, wanting to comfort you, his heart hurting at the sight of you so angry, so broken. You were taking a few deep breaths, desperate to calm yourself down so you could end it with dignity or whatever there was left of your dignity anyway.   
_“y/n, let me expla-”  
“NO! no…. no explaining”,_ you slapped away his hand and took a step backwards, “ _there is nothing, nothing you can say at all that could make this okay”_ by the end of your sentence your voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper.   
_“y/n...”  
“Fuck off. I hope you enjoy your 5000 berries” _

You turned around, past all the stunned kitchen workers, through the open door, and straight to your room, you weren’t going to dinner, not hungry anyway. 

It was silent in the kitchen for a couple of seconds before Thatch calmly gave some commands for them to keep working on, before going out on deck, a futile attempt to calm himself down. It was already dark out, the stars that you wanted to look at together this evening, shining bright, and yet seeming so dim. No matter what he’d say or do, he had royally screwed up. The stars would not be able to shine tonight. Even if it hurt his heart. Even if the love was there. Even if it was all true.


End file.
